Some intersections may be especially challenging for a driver to navigate. More specifically, it may be difficult for a driver to analyze traffic and determine when it is appropriate to make a turn maneuver. Heavy cross-traffic volumes, high speeds, and limited visibility due to obstructions along a street may inhibit a driver's ability to judge suitable gaps in traffic for turning maneuvers. Some intersections that are not particularly challenging may still cause anxiety for less skilled or inexperienced drivers who have difficulties analyzing traffic and determining when it is appropriate to make a turn. For example, teenagers and some senior citizens may become nervous or frustrated when attempting to make a turn at an intersection.
Additionally, some drivers are simply not confident in their driving abilities and may hesitate when attempting to make a turn at an intersection. This hesitation may be an issue in metropolitan areas such as New York City or Los Angeles, as urban drivers tend to be aggressive and may not use their turn signals or yield to traffic.